


At Midnight

by simply_mad



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: (it's softer than it sounds), Caretaking, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Description of Injuries, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_mad/pseuds/simply_mad
Summary: The four times it happened was unexpected, unplanned. Two of those he couldn't do what he wanted, didn't say what he needed to say. The other two left him feeling a bit scared and desperate.It was the last time it happened when he was able to say it.(Or 3 times Lan WangJi couldn't say it and the one time he did)





	At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 63 left me crying in the middle of the night (and 64 is out pls kill me), then the new donghua's episode kicked me in the guts, made me think about the different circumstances in which Wei Ying fell asleep with Lan Zhan being there, and so I had to write something ;u; 
> 
> English's not my first language and I wrote this at 3 am (again) in my phone so I'm sorry if there're any mistakes! ;-;   
> (this is one of those 5+1 things except it's 3+1 lol) 
> 
> Enjoy! (´∀`)

I.

It was mostly dark inside the Library Pavilion.   
  
The only light came from the little lamp in the table, and it didn't even make a big difference with how weak the flame was. Lan WangJi moved his paper a bit closer to it to get a better view, his hand easily flowing with the familiarity of the characters he was writing.   
  
A shuffling sound followed by some mumbling tore his attention from the paper in front of him. Before him, scattered all over the remaining space of the table were countless sheets of paper, every single one of them filled with quick-written yet precise characters. With how long he had spent looking at that writing he could easily make out each character.  
  
Below a pile of sheets Lan WangJi could make out a familiar drawing. He picked that one up and without looking at it again, placed it below the paper he was currently working on. Then he lifted his gaze again, further away from the table he could just see a sleeping Wei WuXian.  
  
For someone who didn't follow the fixed curfew he sure looked comfortable. His hair fell all around his head like spilled ink, his breathing was slow, features completely relaxed. He'd mumble something out of nowhere from time to time, curling into himself a bit more every time it happened.   
  
Lan WangJi couldn't help but feel a bit curious and got closer.   
  
This was a Wei WuXian he was not used to. All calm and relaxed. The scarce moonlight filtering through the window gave his skin an ethereal glow and WangJi got the sudden urge to touch.   
  
This was something he probably wouldn't see again; this Wei WuXian was something not meant for him to see. He looked vulnerable, comfortable the way he was, like he had nothing to fear inside this room. Like he felt safe. He had fallen asleep knowing Lan WangJi was there; he trusted him someway.   
  
This realization brought a warm feeling to WangJi, spreading throughout his body.  
  
Knowing this, Lan WangJi clenched his hands into fists for a few seconds, took a deep breath and then turned around to pick his stuff. He then left the room as silently as possible.  
  
He was not crossing that line of trust.

* * *

II. 

  
The cave was completely dark and humid.  
  
Lan WangJi could feel his hair sticking to his neck, he was completely soaked of water and blood, and he could hear his own breath making an eerie kind of echo.  
  
Sleep kept tugging at him, trying to pull him into a restless dream. The weight on his lap was the only thing preventing him from falling. The dull throb of his leg was barely noticeable for him right now, as well as the horrible smell around them and his soaked clothes. All his attention was on the person sleeping over his lap.   
  
He couldn't make Wei WuXian's features in the dark, so he raised a hand and very slowly ran it over the sticky strands of hair till he reached the forehead. Lan WangJi was pretty sure the heat radiating from Wei WuXian was a bit too high.   
  
WangJi lifted his hand to move it towards the injury on Wei WuXian's chest, that's when he realized he was shaking. His hands stung from the cuts over his palms, he felt his arms heavy, and he would shiver from time to time. Yet he couldn't bring himself to care a bit more about his state, he was more worried about Wei WuXian.   
  
His breathing was slow, too slow. It had already scared Lan WangJi enough times making him think Wei WuXian had stopped breathing, only for him to hurriedly check his pulse and attempt to calm his heart. From time to time he would whine or moan in pain and every time Lan WangJi would clench his fingers tight on Wei WuXian's clothes.   
  
Just as he attempted to arrange them in a better position, Wei WuXian let out a moan filled with pain. Lan WangJi's body tensed so suddenly it even made his muscles hurt. He stopped moving and simply rearranged Wei WuXian's head. Then WangJi thought back to the other's request just before passing out; _a song._    
  
Wei WuXian had already seen him on his weakest. Hurt and barely standing, crying and grieving for his family, and despite his usual comments he had offered help. Wei WuXian had seen for Lan WangJi before even looking for himself, there hadn't been any pity in his eyes, just a simple and strong respect and support. WangJi was entirely grateful for that.   
  
Wei WuXian had put his life at risk for a chance for them to get out of here without thinking twice. To defeat the monster. He wanted to do something for him even if later on he probably wouldn't remember.  
  
So Lan WangJi sang.   
  


* * *

III.

  
Lan WangJi's body was like a perfectly tuned instrument. It was used to a routine, and no matter the situation it'd always go with said routine. Hence why despite the insistent headache, WangJi's eyes opened at the same hour.  
  
It was still too early, the hotel room was showered in the familiar bluish tone before the sun rose. Lan WangJi slowly sat up at the edge of the bed and looked down at himself. He was wearing only his undergarments and his boots were a short distance away from the bed. He didn't remember having taken them off though.   
  
A short image of a smiling face and a playful voice came to his mind and it all clicked.  
  
He had drank. He couldn't remember what had happened, the only clear memory was of a warm, teasing voice and a wide smile and-  
  
Mo XuanYu   
  
 _Wei Ying_    
  
Just as the name came to his mind Lan WangJi heard a shuffling noise coming from the other side of the screen in the room. He stood up and silently walked to the other side.   
  
There on the floor laid Wei Ying. At some point in the night he must've kicked the thin blanket but it didn't seem to bother him despite only wearing his undergarments as well. His breathing was deep and paused and his body seemed relaxed.  
  
Wei Ying still slept curled into himself. His hair still looked like spilled ink, it seemed like he still didn't care enough to arrange it properly before going to bed. He still mumbled from time to time. Lan WangJi easily recalled all these little details.  
  
This was not Wei Ying's body; but it _was_ Wei Ying.   
  
And just like those many years ago Lan WangJi felt the sudden urge to touch. He wanted to make sure this was all real, that Wei Ying was really there. But like those many years ago, he didn't.   
  
He went back to his bed and sat down, the pounding in his head hadn't receded. He couldn't recall with details what had happened yesterday night and he felt both slightly scared and frustrated.   
  
'What happened yesterday?' He asked as soon as Wei Ying was awake.   
  
Wei Ying looked at him with eyes full of surprise and maybe a bit of relief, that alone made Lan WangJi feel a bit more uneasy. Then Wei Ying's eyes slightly crinkled in a playful way, the smile he threw at Lan WangJi with a hint of mischief.  
  
'Lan Zhan, you really don't remember?'   
  
Lan WangJi felt a bit uneasy, but mostly he felt the familiar warmth spreading throughout his body at the familiar voice tone.

* * *

IV. 

Lan WangJi could feel his back growing more and more tense every minute with how tense he was. It hadn't even been more than a few hours since they arrived. Despite knowing they'd be safe in here, he still couldn't stop himself from thinking someone would slam the door open with sword in hand.   
  
In front of him, quietly sleeping was Wei Ying. The superficial wound on his stomach had closed, but the internal healing would take quite longer and would require a lot more of energy. And so Lan WangJi held one of Wei Ying's hand tightly with one of his own, trying to pass as much energy as possible without passing out.   
  
WangJi had no idea what time it was. Inside, the Hanshi was mostly dark, with a single lantern by the corner giving just the necessary light. They had arrived when the sun was setting so it was probably well into the night already. Lan WangJi felt as if days had passed already.  
  
'WangJi, you need to rest and eat something.' Lan Xichen's voice was warm and patient, yet WangJi knew that sooner or later he'd ask for answers. Not right now though. And he was grateful for that.   
  
'Mmh.' Was all he could said. Just as he was standing up though, he felt Wei Ying's hand tighten around his own.   
  
'Lan Zhan...don't leave...please...'   
  
WangJi's head turned so quickly he felt dizzy for a moment, expecting to see Wei Ying's eyes open he was a bit surprised when he realized Wei Ying was still sleeping.   
  
He was calling for him. Even asleep he was calling for him.  
  
And his voice sounded so weak and fragile those words were all it took for Lan WangJi to sit back down. He tightened his own hand around Wei Ying's and didn't let go, not even when he felt the other man's hand relaxing once again. Distantly he heard Lan XiChen place a bowl of food beside him along with a cup of tea, but he couldn't muster enough energy to eat.  
  
Just like that, three days passed. Wei Ying kept talking in his sleep, sometimes he called for Lan WangJi, other times he mumbled things neither Lan XiChen nor WangJi could understand. Lan WangJi had had to change his bandages regularly since Wei Ying kept trying to move to his side, to curl up, opening his wound a little each time. For three days Lan WangJi barely ate, barely slept and barely moved from his place. He never let go of Wei Ying's hand.   
  
Doing all of this brought back that familiar warmth he had felt so many times already. It felt freeing to be finally able to do what he had wanted to after all this years. Even the simple touches of skin made WangJi feel...alive. Despite his current state, he felt alive with just a small touch. Even properly arranging Wei Ying's hair made him feel renewed, if only for a few minutes.  
  
Then on the fourth day, Wei Ying slowly opened his eyes.   
  
And he was calling Lan WangJi's name. Holding on to him like a lifeline. Asking him to not be angry. Leave it to Wei Ying to worry about these kind of things instead of his own well being. But his voice was so fragile, oh so fragile Lan WangJi felt it like a rope tightening around his heart. And Wei Ying kept talking about him being weak, about how he used to be stronger and putting his injuries aside as a mere scratch.   
  
This was all nonsense to WangJi, so he made to stand up.   
  
'Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! Don’t go. I was talking nonsense, my fault, but don’t ignore me.'  
  
 _'I am here.'_ He had said. He had always wanted to say those words.  
  
And yet listening to Wei Ying being so desperate for him to stay, scared to be ignored, insecure about himself, Lan WangJi was not used to this Wei Ying. He knew about the Wei Ying with a carefree expression and personality, always smiling and challenging both with words and actions.   
  
Lan WangJi loved both of them; wanted to protect Wei Ying under any circumstance.   
  
 _I'm here_  
 _I'm here_  
 _I'm here_  
  
He didn't say it out loud, he figured his actions had always spoken louder than words. So he stayed right beside Wei Ying.  
  
He'd always stay right beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading! Comments and/or kudos are greatly appreciated! (´∀`)/
> 
> Tumblr's simply-m-a-d if you wanna drop a promp or something!


End file.
